Bastion Misawa (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | birthdate = April 12''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Volume 9 character profiles | height = 171 cm | weight = 60 kg | gender = Male | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Ra Yellow | manga_deck = Yokai }} Bastion Misawa, known as Daichi Misawa (三沢 大地, Misawa Daichi) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Biography Bastion is attracted to Alexis Rhodes. Bastion is jealous of Jaden Yuki when he finds out that Jaden has Alexis's phone number. When he hears Alexis and Jaden talking about lending the other their Battle City DVD, he tells Jaden that he has the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom DVDs. Bastion challenges Jaden to a Duel, where if Bastion wins Jaden gives him Alexis's phone number, and if Jaden wins Bastion will lend him the Duelist Kingdom DVD. Alexis shows up during the Duel while looking to talk to Jaden about the DVD. Bastion loses the Duel, but Jaden tells Alexis she and Bastion should exchange numbers. After they do so, Bastion takes Alexis to watch the Duelist Kingdom DVD, leaving Jaden to whimper about how he was supposed to get to see it first since he won. in the anime]] Before attending the academy, Bastion had Dueled against Chazz Princeton many times in tournaments and lost each time. As a result of his losses, Bastion respects Chazz's skill and believes that he deserves to be in Obelisk Blue. He joins the tournament in order to defeat Chazz and Jaden, losing to Chazz in the preliminaries, but winning enough Duels to advance. He wins against Reggie MacKenzie in the first round of the finals, although only because she held back in the last turn, and Duels Jaden. Despite how much he prepared, Jaden manages to defeat him. During the mini-tournament held between Duel Academy's students and the Overseas Champions, Bastion teams with Alexis to defeat Adrian Gecko and Jesse Anderson. Later, Bastion loses to James Crocodile Cook and suffers the effects of a Shadow Duel as a result. He is revived when Jaden and Chazz defeat Tragoedia, and witnesses Jaden's match against Koyo Hibiki years later. Deck Bastion plays a Yokai Deck, which relies on the Summoning of monsters from his Graveyard. The Yokai Monsters often have effects that activate in the Graveyard or when they are Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Bastion includes cards which send his own cards to the Graveyard such as "Card Destruction", "Spirits Rest" and "Foolish Burial", while reviving his monsters via cards such as "Vindictive Spirits", "Mezuki", "Night of One Hundred Horrors" and "Ghostly Reinforcements". He also builds up enough monsters in his Graveyard to Special Summon his ace monster "Red Ogre" via "Enma's Judgment". Duels Trivia * Despite the fact that Bastion is called a "genius" and the top Ra Yellow student in the manga, he hasn't won any of his duels (which where shown on panel) through his own dueling skills, technically at least. ** In his duel against Reggie she was having a clear advantage in their duel and she had the chance to defeat Bastion easily but eventually decided to let him on purpose, so Bastion did not win this duel through his own dueling skills. ** In the tag duel with Alexis it was mainly her cards and tactics which brought them their victory while Bastion made many mistakes during his turns which almost brought them to the edge of losing (due to his nervousness caused by his feelings for Alexis), again he didn't claim victory through is own duel skills. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga characters